The Return of Wily
by Roman Vulcan
Summary: Wily's been quiet for years, but then suddnely becomes active again! What is he planning? Read and find out! Note: this is a combo between the games and the cartoon. Roll appears as she did in the latter. The epilogue is now posted. COMPLETE!
1. Kidnapped!

A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Mega Man, Roll, etc. They all belong to Capcom. Also, any reference to another fanfic is completely coincidental.

* * *

Chapter 1: Kidnapped!

It was the year 20XX. Dr. Wily had not attacked in years. As if that wasn't enough, Dr. Light had developed a special microchip that prevented reprogramming of the robot within whom it was placed. He had placed these chips in all of the robots he had made: Mega Man, Roll, Rush, Eddie, Cut Man, Guts Man, Elec Man, Fire Man, Bomb Man, and Ice Man. After Mega had rescued his six brothers from Wily's possession, Dr. Light reprogrammed them back to their old selves, and they continued their work as industrial robots quite happily. Enraged by this, Wily was determined to get them back on his side.

Somehow, someday…

* * *

Despite Wily's quietness, Mega and Rush practiced their fighting skills in a state-of-the-art simulation room every other night to be ready in the case Wily would suddenly attack. But one night…

"We're doing great, Rush!" said Mega as he blasted a fake Met.

"Yep-yep, right."

Suddenly, the simulation stopped. Red lights flashed, and alarms sounded.

"What the…? What's goin' on?"

"Ruff, ruff. Wily maybe? Ruff!"

"Good thinkin', boy! Let's get 'im." Mega took off for the door.

"Yep, getem-getem." Rush followed.

Mega hit the actuator, but the only response was a groaning sound.

"Hey, it's stuck!"

He tried to pull it open but nearly tore his arms off. Then he tried blasting; sadly, the door was plasma-shielded, therefore immune from plasmic blasts.

"Mega-Mega!" Rush pointed at the bottom edge of the door.

There was yellow material that seemed to be holding the door shut.

"It looks pretty hard," Mega observed, "but I guess I can blast through it with a constant plasma beam."

And thankfully, although it took a little time, the plan worked! Mega pulled open the door and ran to the control room. Its door was also stuck fast by the yellow cement, but Mega was able to open the door and free Dr. Light.

"Thank you, Mega Man," Light said as he came out. "It appears that Wily's back in action."

"Y'think? Wonder what he's up to?"

Suddenly, there was the sound of an explosion. They ran in the direction of the noise and saw that a wall had been blown away. Mega spotted a silhouette. Wily's practice of making himself look like Einstein to look smarter helped them recognize the mad scientist instantly. He ran to their left; they rounded the corner to face a dimly-lit hall.

"Go on, you two. Quickly now!" That was Wily's voice.

"Ruff, getting away!"

"Not for long, Rush!" Mega took off down the hall toward Wily, but then… "WHOOOA!"

Thud.

"Oh," he moaned when he landed. "What happened?"

"Tripping over me doesn't help either of us, Mega."

"Sorry, Eddie."

"No big deal. Y'couldn't see me. Someone stuck me here upside-down maybe to slow you down."

At "slow you down," Mega realized something.

"Oh, great. They're farther along now. They might escape! I'll be back, Eddie."

"Okay," grumbled the upside-down walking suitcase.

_How am I supposed to find—?_

Another explosion answered his question. He ran to get to the source of the noise. But when he got to the location, no one was there. Also, there was a large hole in the ceiling, to which it was too high to jump.

"Ah! He got away," shouted Mega.

Then a question dawned on him: Why was Wily there in the first place? Then he notice something on the wall.

"Hey, what's that?" he asked himself.

It was some sort of dagger that wasn't bladed and had two short unsharpened prongs on the sides. It was holding up a note that had the following message:

* * *

_Dear Mega Dweeb, _

_I hope still have your plasma cannon fully charged because I'm back! I also have reclaimed my first six Robot Masters. Please let Dr. Light know I found a loophole in his anti-me microchips._

_Dr. Wily_

_P.S. Somebody's missing._

_

* * *

_A/N: I'm pretty sure we know who the "somebody" is. If you have any guesses of who it is or what kind of dagger was in the wall, please write them in the reviews. Also tell me what you thought of the story. Thanks.


	2. Rescue of Six

A/N: Of course, disclamer. Mega Man belongs to CAPCOM. Feel free, beta readers, to correct any errors you find. I'm not perfect.

* * *

Chapter 2: Rescue of Six

"Oh, dear," said Dr. Light when Mega showed him Wily's note. "I never thought Wily would able to get around my anti-programming chips. But now that he did, the question is how he did it."

"Maybe he used another method other than reprogramming," suggested Mega.

Light's eyes brightened.

"That's it, Mega! He must have used external computers to bypass the chips."

"So we have to find out what the computers look like and destroy them."

"Precisely, but knowing Wily, he is bound to put some sort of protection on it."

"Maybe shielding from plasma, but not from solid projectiles. I think I'd better go rescue Cut Man first."

"Good thinking, Mega. Now let's look at the dagger that was holding up the note. It might hold information that might help us learn about the break-in."

Mega gave it to Dr. Light. The latter observed that it was a sai, and then put it in an internal scanner. The results popped up on the monitor.

It was a missile, but it was not meant to be detonated.

"Perhaps a different kind of these caused the explosions last night," Light observed.

"There was something else," added Mega. "This yellow stuff sealing the two doors and sticking Eddie to floor."

"Yes, it was incredibly strong."

"Strong enough to prevent the doors from opening, even when I pulled it."

"But now, Roll has been abducted by Wily. Most likely, he thinks he has the means to destroy you, and she'll be the perfect bait."

"I'll rescue her," said Mega, confidently, "and then Wily's goin' to jail, where he belongs!"

* * *

_He's around here somewhere. I just know it. He is a timber-felling, after all,_ thought Mega, looking at the timber yard.

He looked around, and…

"Surprise!" A red-and-grey robot jumped out from some trees.

"You said it, Cut Man!"

"Let's _cut_ this short, Mega Man."

"Oh, we will."

Five blades flew. Instinctively, Mega jumped and blasted. He destroyed two, and the other three went back to Cut Man. Then Mega noticed something odd about his brother.

There was a golden bracelet on his right wrist.

_There's the computer,_ Mega thought as he dodged four more blades.

Then he grabbed onto Cut's wrist and copied the latter's weapon.

"HEY!"

"Don't worry; this'll only take a moment."

Mega used the blades and cut the bracelet into two pieces. They fell to the ground. Cut looked stunned for a moment and shook his head.

"Huh? What happened? Where am I? Whoa! Mega Man!"

"Calm down, Cut. It's all right!"

"All I remember is, 'Hey, Cut Man!' I turned around and saw Ring Man, who threw this on me."

He bent down to get the halved Ring Boomerang, but Mega blasted it, causing Cut to flinch.

"Sorry, but it might still have been active. Do you remember anything while you had that Boomerang on you?"

"Lemme think."

The shears on Cut's head snapped the air. Then he jumped.

"I got something. Wily has a new Robot Master named Sai Man. He can shoot these weird shaped missiles that can penetrate titanium! But that's all I remember."

"Okay. I'll go get the rest of our brothers. Mind if I keep your blades?"

"Go ahead, you might need them. I'm goin' back to work. After all, that's my programming."

* * *

"Thanks, Mega!" said Guts Man. "Sorry about hittin' ya so hard."

"It's all right. I'll probably be hit so hard, it'll be a thousand times worse than yours! By the way, do you remember anything while you had that thing on?"

"Nope, nothin' at all. Y'know I'm not too much of a thinker."

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

"Sorry, Mega," said Bomb Man. "I'm just as bad as Gutsie in terms of thinking."

* * *

"I think I got something, Mega," stated Elec Man, "Wily has two new bots. I forget one, but the other, I know, is Sai Man."

"Anything else?"

"'Fraid not."

* * *

"I know a little more," reported Fire Man. "The other Master is called Clay Man, but I dunno much 'bout his appearance 'n' powers, though."

"I'll check with Ice Man, then. Perhaps he knows."

* * *

"Yep, I know 'em." Ice Man sounded quite confident. "Clay Man is yellow and a little bigger than Gutsie."

"Sorta like the Yellow Devil?"

"No, he's got two eyes, not one. Also, he can throw or spray this clay-like material that hardens quickly and is hard to get through. His hide is really hard, so watch out!"

"Thanks."

* * *

_There's Wily's Skull Castle. Better watch out for guards and be ready with my brothers' powers._

Mega looked around just in case there was someone there.

_Hey, what's that?_

He spotted the shiny, pointy thing that was just poking up from behind a bush, and just in time.

Someone leaped out from behind the bush and spiraled towards Mega. The latter got out of the way. When the attacker landed, Mega saw that he was Sai Man.

Who else would have a sai dagger as a face mask and attack with it? The sai-shaped emblem on his chest also hinted at this.

Sai Man said nothing but fired two Sai Missiles at Mega, one from his left arm and the other from his chest. They proved to be quite a challenge to Mega as they were highly maneuverable and very fast. He barely dodged them and blew them up, but Sai only fired more. In addition, Mega's Buster barely affected him.

"I'll trash ya, tin twerp!"

This was Mega's opportunity. He used it.

And a Super Arm Punch.

"Ow," moaned Sai Man when he landed. "That was a cheap shot."

"Well, this'll be even cheaper then!"

And Mega shot a Hyper Bomb.

KABOOM!

"It appears that you h-have defeated m-me." Sai Man's speech was a little garbled.

"Now, Sai Man, where's my sister?"

"I am no-not pro grammed to te-ell you s-such information. I zzt am d-defeated, but Giga will zzt take care d-d of you."

"Giga? Who's Giga?"

"Giga-Gig-Gi—"

Sai Man keeled over and shut off.

"Giga Man?" asked Mega. "Maybe Clay Man has more info. And I think that's him over there."

Mega ran towards the yellow blob in the distance.

Clay Man saw him coming and was ready.

"I've been waitin' for you, Mega Dweeb."

"I thought so, Clay Man."

"So I could turn you into a statue, that is!"

Clay Man shot a large glob of clay. It hit Mega square in the chest, knocking him down. Four smaller globs landed on Mega wrists and ankles. He was stuck.

"Ha ha ha! Who'd thunk that I got the amazing Mega Man nice 'n easy?" Clay foolishly turned away and laughed.

Mega used the Super Arms again. Four cracks halted the laughter.

"PLASMA POWER!"

However, the Buster had no effect on Clay.

"Ya think that stupid cannon's gonna stop me? Ha ha ha!"

"In that case…"

Mega used a Super Arm Punch, and there was a crack…from his fist. His face twisted in pain. Nevertheless, he tried the other weapons. All of them had little or no effect. Clay's armor was too thick.

_Wait a moment,_ thought Mega. _Maybe he vulnerable to…_

He took off towards the broken-down Sai Man, pulling his dislocated fingers back into place. Clay pursued.

"I promise I'll fuse you t' one piece!"

"I don't think so," replied Mega coolly, slowly touching Sai's left wrist.

"Well, I do!"

Mega jumped up and pointed his plasma weapon at Clay. It had a long, pointy thing sticking out of it.

"What the…?!" Clay exclaimed. "No, NO! NOT THE SAI MISSILES! AAAAHHHH!" He took off. Mega fired. And a few moments later…

BOOM!

Mega went over to inspect the damage. Upon finding a glob of the clay, he touched it. It was just a bunch of nanobots, so he copied it. Then another yellow thing caught his eye.

It was a Met. A very miserable Met. He decided to interrogate it as it was upside-down, which is not a common way to find them.

"Okay, okay, I'll talk!" it said when faced with the Buster. "Dr. Wily wasn't desperate. He was experimentin'! I was turned into Clay Man when he added that Clay Cloak to me! He turned Dive Man into Sai Man by upgrading his weapons and senses!"

"That explains a lot. Anything else."

"Uh, yeah. Giga's waitin' for you inside th' castle."

"Well, I'll pay him a little visit, then!" And into the castle ran Mega.

* * *

A/N: What do you think? Any predictions? Please review to let me know anything you have to say. And I have a riddle: what do the prefixes "mega" and "giga" mean? I might not update if no one lets me know the want to see more. Thanks.


	3. Mega vs Giga

A/N: Okay, in this chapter, two big secrets will be revealed. Please read to the end it find out what they are. Also, the answers to the last chapter's riddle: mega is one million, giga is one billion.

* * *

Chapter 3: Mega vs. Giga

Mega ran through the Skull Castle, looking in every room for Giga, Wily, or Roll. But as he searched, he wondered why the Castle was so quiet.

"Wily would've egged all of his security bots on me by now," he said to himself. "Wonder why, t'give Giga Man a full workout?" He laughed at his own joke.

He then entered a room that was quite large indeed.

"Dead end," he observed, looking around for a nonexistent exit. "Guess I should go back."

Suddenly there was a large bang behind him. He whirled around, ready to dodge enemy fire. However, it turned out the bang was the door; it was shut. He tried blasting it, but it was plasma-shielded. He tried the other powers and had no success, not even with the Missiles. Then he heard someone land behind him.

"I've been waiting for you, Mega Man."

He turned around. The robot who was standing there looked a lot like Proto Man, only purple armor instead of red, no scarf, visible ears, and the arm cannon was differently designed. Mega clenched his fists.

"Giga Man," he said in a low voice.

The other robot looked somewhat amused when he said this.

"Giga Man? That's not my name!"

For a moment, Mega was dumbstruck.

"But…but then…who are—?"

"Oh, I'm Giga, alright," was the reply. "But my name is Giga Girl."

At this, she turned her head sideways, revealing to Mega that she was a girl. She had square earrings that had "Dr. W" on them. She also had two blonde braids sticking out the back of her helmet.

Then she shot him. Her blast was so powerful, it blew her backwards. But she was so lithe, she backflipped and landed on her feet. Mega was thrown back against the door.

_I think my energy's almost out._ He checked just to be sure, and he was. _Good thing I brought nine Energy Cans._

He used one as fast as he could and then shot at Giga. Unfortunately for him, it had no effect other than making her laugh. He tried a superblast, but the effect was minimal.

_That's pretty good armor she has._

Her attacks, though, were very effective on him. She slid into him several times like he was second base, and he was hurled halfway across the room! He got onto his feet as fast as he could and countered when that happened. However, all his brothers' attacks had little or no effect on her as she almost always blocked them or her armor resisted it. The most effective one was the Super Arm Punch. He caught her off guard once.

"Don't you know it's not nice to hit a lady?" she asked him.

She held up her fist, and Mega noticed it was flashing. He got out of the way just in time. When he looked up, she had her right shoulder up to the wall, which was the closed door.

"Blowing your arm off isn't gonna help you any, Giga."

In response, she withdrew her right arm, still attached and unharmed, from the door with little resistance.

"It's two feet of titanium, Mega," she informed him.

He knew to watch out for it now; this discouraged him from getting to close to her. Also, once when he attempted the Super Arm Punch, she spun around hitting him with her braids. They had the same effect as the Power Slide. To make things worse, she used her Giga Buster alarmingly frequently and was a good shooter. When Mega escaped her blasts, it was by a hair. He was blasted enough to use up his Energy Cans, one by one.

_I'd better extra carful now,_ he thought as he used his ninth and final Energy Can. _If she blasts me, I'm done for. I tried all my brothers' powers, and they did almost nothing. I wonder, though…_

He pointed his cannon at Giga.

"Ha! Have you forgotten? Your plasma blasts are useless against me!"

"I'm not using that."

And he shot her with a Sai Missile.

She stumbled backwards.

A second one, and she was barely balancing on one leg.

A third one, and she was down!

Quickly, he switched to Clay Shot, and the four globs of the clay he had fired stuck Giga's wrists and ankles to the floor. In this state, she was stuck…and vulnerable. Mega got on top of her.

"Don't try to absorb my Buster, Mega. It's too much for your circuits!"

"I'm not interested in that silly Blaster," he replied, almost with a laugh. "The Punch'll do for me."

He grabbed onto her right hand and copied said weapon. Then he held up fist, which began to flash.

"I'll give you one chance. If you refuse to answer, you'll get a taste of your own medicine with a Super Arm in addition," he warned her. "Now, Giga Girl, where...is...my..."

But he was interrupted by the door being blown right next to them.

"What the…?!"

"Mega Man!" shouted someone from the door. "STOP!"

It was Proto.

Mega looked at his brother, looking shocked.

"Don't destroy her!"

"But she—"

Mega was interrupted by a couple of cracks. He turned around…

_Oh, great._

Giga drove her glowing fist into his chest. He flew all the way across the room right near the door.

"Okay," he moaned when he landed. "That one hurt."

However, Giga was up and firing at him. He evaded it and got in front of the door. She began to charge at him with a blinking fist. He looked down and saw something Proto must have left.

It was some sort of ray gun. It had a note on it which said, "Use this." Mega obeyed and fired it at Giga.

Instead of a ray, a little ball flew at her. Upon seeing it, she stopped. Everything was calm for a split second. Then the ball zapped her with an electric-blue ray that surrounded her.

She screamed and writhed as though in pain. Mega watched in awe and confusion.

She was changing. Her armor was becoming clothing; her helmet disintegrated altogether. Her Blaster became something much more familiar to him. The earrings vanished, and the braids were undone and made into a ponytail. Finally, the ray was turned off, and ball went back up the barrel of the ray gun.

Mega now had another incentive to put Wily behind bars.

"Roll!"

He ran over to his sister who was lying in a heap.

"Roll, are you…?"

She turned her head and opened her eyes halfway.

"Hi, Mega," she said weakly.

* * *

A/N: SURPRISE! Giga Man was really Giga Girl, and Giga Girl was really Roll! What do you think? Please let me know in reviews. Just don't call me "cruel" or "evil;" a writer's gotta do what a writer's gotta do! Also, I'll write more if I know someone is reading my story, not just visiting the page; I might not write more if I don't think anyone is showing any interest. Yes, "Okay, that one hurt" is from _Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer_. Finally, if you want to use Giga in any of your Mega Man fanfics, be my guest, go ahead!


	4. Two Returns

A/N: Of course, disclaimer. CAPCOM owns Mega Man, not me. This is last chapter of this story. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: Two Returns

Mega placed the ray gun on the floor looked at his sister in awe. He could not believe what Wily had done.

"Are you feeling all right?" he asked her.

"I think so," she said quietly.

She slowly stood up without assistance…and immediately collapsed. Mega ran forward and caught his unconscious sister before she hit the floor. She looked like she was low on energy.

_I used all nine of my Cans. I'll need to call Eddie. I hope that Wily didn't radio-proof this room._

He placed her on the floor, lifted his left arm, and activated his communicator.

"Eddie, Rush, you there?"

"Yeah, Mega," came Eddie's voice, loud and clear.

"Yep. Ruff!" came Rush's voice, also loud and clear.

"I need you both here ASAP! Follow my homing signal."

"We're on our way, Mega!"

"Yeah-yeah, on our way!"

After disconnecting, Mega went to his sister. He placed two fingers on one side of her neck. To his relief, he felt little electronic vibrations. They meant that Roll was still alive. He caressed her hair and whispered, "It's okay, sis. Help is coming."

Soon, Rush in his jet form came, well, rushing in with Eddie on his back. The latter looked rather confused, even as he jumped down and approached Mega.

"Why'ja call me, Mega? Y'left with nine Cans!"

"Not right now, Eddie. I'm out, and Roll needs one."

"Fine."

As Mega caught the Can, Eddie asked, "Rough fights, I presume?"

Mega opened Roll's mouth and used Can on her. Just as he put it down, her eyes opened halfway.

"Thanks, Mega." Her voice was still weak.

"You sure you're all right?"

"Not anymore. I fell really weak. I don't think I can even sit up, much less stand and walk. My eyelids feel really heavy as well."

Eddie, who had been listening, suddenly jumped up.

"Hey, Mega! I think Roll's suffering from a case of SEDS."

"SEDS?"

"Sudden Energy Deprivation Syndrome. It's a condition that can occur in all Robot Masters. It is caused by one being disconnected from a powerful energy source and connected to a significantly less powerful one. Symptoms include inability to sit up or stand, weak voice, and heavy eyelids. But there's good news: it's never irreversible. Extra energy can lessen some symptoms, but the only tried-and-true cure is time. How much is needed, though, is dependant the pre-energy-to-post-energy ratio. The higher it is, the more time it takes."

"Thanks, Eddie. I think the best think to do is to send her back to Dr. Light. Maybe he can help her."

"Yeah, right-right."

"Good idea."

Roll just nodded.

"Hey, Rush, Y'still got the Stretcher Jet on ya?"

Rush transformed into that form.

"Great." Mega stooped down and picked his sister up to put her on Rush. When he did, straps jumped up and secured her so she wouldn't fall off.

"Thanks," she said, raising a hand to say goodbye.

"You're welcome, sis."

Rush took off. Mega and Eddie were by themselves. Eddie noticed the ray gun that Mega had put on the floor.

"Hey, what's THAT?"

"Oh, the ray gun? It can transform robot into different forms. Wily used it on Roll to make her a very powerful fighting robot. Proto brought it here."

"There's a note on it. With an inside!"

"Wha—?"

Mega took a look at the note and, sure enough, Eddie was right.

_Don't worry about me; I'll be fine. After detaching this note, blast this gun. That way, Wily cannot change anyone else. Don't worry about the plans for the Changer-Ray or Giga; I'm getting to them._

_Proto Man_

_P.S. Wily's watching you._

* * *

All the bad Robot Masters were clenching their ears as hard as they could. Wily was screaming at the top of his lungs; he was simply furious that he had not seen the demise of Mega Man. In fact, he had seen his most powerful robot ever be turned back into herself again, which didn't help his temper any.

"It can't be! IT CAN'T BE!" He calmed down slightly.

All the robots unplugged their ears but kept their hands ready just in case the mad scientist got loud again. Bright Man had been keeping his eyes on Mega all this time when he noticed something.

"Doc? Hey, Doc!"

"_Ja?_" Wily replied, turning to the screen.

Bright pointed at Mega, who was pointing his cannon at the same gun he had used.

"_Nein, NEIN, NIIIIEEEEN!_"

It was too late. The Changer-Ray had been blown to bits. Wily turned to all of his robots.

"Ve have to stop the blue pest before he gets too far in! He could destroy this castle!" He looked around. "Hard Man, Heat Man, Spark Man, Skull Man! All four of you get out there and be on guard!"

"Yes, Dr. Wily!"

They ran out to obey. The doctor turned to the others.

"Ring Man, still have the Ring Computers?"

"Sure do, Doc."

"If those four fail, try to put one on Mega Man. He'll be the perfect addition to my team."

"Gotcha, Doc!" Out he ran.

"Now for the rest of you, ve're going to prepare Plan D, just in case."

"Um," said Metal Man, "what's Plan D."

"Yeah, what is it?" asked Crash, Snake, Shadow, and Quick at the same time.

"Right this way…"

* * *

­_This shouldn't be too hard,_ thought Mega as he ran along, looking for Wily. ­_I'll just find him in some big device, destroy it, and put him in jail._

All the sudden…

"BOO!"

"What the…?!"

Mega shot repeatedly at the robot in front of him; unfortunately, it was Skull Man with his Barrier up. He immediately ran and jumped up to a high area where his opponent couldn't get up to.

"Great. I can't shoot my Barrier," mumbled Skull Man so loudly his original maker could hear him from Russia.

Mega used this to this advantage as Skull Man had to drop his shield to shoot at Mega, who used the Fire Shield which also threw a fireball at the bad robot. This was followed by a Hyper Bomb. Skull Man's eyes were still rolling as Mega left the room.

_I gotta be careful; who knows who else is around here._

He had gotten a little further when…

"Whoa!"

…he jumped out of the way of a fiery bolt heading right at him. It then stopped and materialized.

"Heat Man!"

"Nice you still know me," replied the boxy robot.

"Well, I've got one thing to say to you: FREEZE!"

Several Ice Slashers hit Heat Man, who instinctively hid in himself. Mega froze him in, and then ran on.

_Next scum-bot I find will be electrocuted._

A bit of movement caught his eye. He turned at shot a Thunder Beam.

"Thanks, Mega Moron! I needed that."

"Spark Man!"

The Beam came back at him along with several Spark Shocks. Mega dodged them all and countered in the form of Bombs and Cutters.

"Ohhh. That really hurt."

Mega only used Clay Shot to cover the top of Spark's head, thus preventing him from attacking again. Mega continued his journey to get Wily.

_I wonder who else Wily sent. If anyone else._

His question was answered by a fist flying by him.

"You were lucky that time, Tin Twerp!" It was Hard Man.

Mega shot a Sai Missile in reply. The force made Hard Man stumble. The second one knocked him down. To make sure that Hard Man was no longer a threat, Mega glued him to the ground. He then carried on.

_Wily oughta be next,_ he thought.

Suddenly another Robot Master landed down in front of him and threw something. It was gold-colored and circular. He recognized both immediately.

"NO! I REFUSE TO BECOME A SCUM-BOT!" He blasted the Ring Boomerang which was heading at his left wrist and then advanced towards Ring Man. He hit Ring Man with a Super Arm Punch, knocking him back and stunning him for a moment. This gave Mega a chance to grab the Ring Generator on Ring Man's head and crush it.

"What the…? How did you…?"

"I just wanna know one thing, Ring Man? Where is Dr. Wily?"

Ring Man pointed. Mega kayoed him with a S.A. Punch to insure that he was no longer a threat, then ran in the direction he was told.

"I gotta keep an eye out Wily," he thought aloud after a little while. "He could be any—"

"_Hallo_, Mega Man."

"There you are!"

"You're just in time! You vill be the perfect test subject for my latest large creation. I call him…OMNI MAN!"

Then some lights came on, showing Omni Man. Mega's eyes grew wide. His jaw dropped.

This robot was enormous, at least three times his size. It was gray and lackluster, but it was covered with holes and slots. Wily was in the clear-but-shielded head that was obviously the control center.

"Vant to see how I named him? Here you go."

At this, ten Needles flew straight at Mega. He dodged them as two things landed near were he was; they were Crash Bombers. They started to flash; he got away as fast as he could. The next thing he knew, they had blown up. He wasn't even safe then as five Metal Blades, seven Shadow Blades, and twelve Quick Boomerangs zoomed at him.

"That's it!" he shouted.

Then he fired at it. Unfortunately, Wily had raised a barrier of leaves, stars, and flower buds to protect Omni. It was then shot at Mega, who raised a Fire Shield. The force hit him as through someone had just shoved him. He then tried a charged shot; it had no effect. Most of the other weapons had little or no effect. The Missiles did the most damage; they took out the Barrier Generator.

"Sheesh, this is getting to be too much," said Mega, "But that one area which the Missiles hit, maybe that's its weak point! I just need a very powerful weapon." Then it came to him. "I'll have to get up close, but it might just work! It better."

At this he took off at Omni Man. Wily sent waves of Bubbles and Snakes to slow him down. Mega still kept on running. As he jumped to the weak point, he clenched a fist, which started to glow. He drove it into Omni Man. Wily's laughter ceased.

KABOOM!

Mega was thrown back about twenty feet and rolled another fifteen before getting up.

"I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!"

"That's the tenth or eleventh time you've said that, Wily, and I'm still not buyin' it."

With that, Mega grabbed Wily by the back his collar and brought him up face to face.

"Now, is there one thing I want to know, Wily. Is there a way to turn off all your scum-bots at the same time?"

"Yes," was the grim response.

"Where is it?"

_I've got to think of a place to get rid of him._

"Uhh…j-just before Giga's chamber!"

Mega held up a glowing fist.

"I might just make an exception to the First Law."

"All right, all right! I give up! Follow me."

Mega was lead to the control room where several Robot Masters were.

"Don't worry, Doc!" shouted Drill Man. "I'll blast him!"

At that, Mega blasted him instead, and then shot a Sai Missile at the Main Computer, which promptly exploded. A moment later, all the Robot Masters in that room slumped. He then turned on his communicator.

"Dr. Light, Rush, you there?"

"We sure are, Mega."

"Yeah-yeah."

"I've caught Wily. Rush, can you come to my homing signal? And Doc, can you send Searcher Bots to take a look around to see if all of Wily's bots are deactivated?"

"Can do, Mega."

"Yep. Coming-coming."

* * *

Soon it was over. Mega's six brothers had returned to their work and were happy. Wily had been put back in jail. All of his robots were deactivated except for one. That one was Roll, formerly Giga Girl, who was recovering from SEDS when the news came.

_All is well_, she thought as she was sitting up with assistance.

* * *

THE END (for now)

* * *

A/N: Yes, there is going to be a sequel. It'll be a oneshot called "Roll's Memories." I'll get to it when I have the time. Reviews will be appreciated, and they might encourage me to write it sooner. Just be on the lookout. Thanks!


	5. Epilogue

A/N: Okay, so the maybe became a no. I was writing an epilogue. Feel free to R&R.

* * *

Epilogue

Dr. Wily sat on his prison bed facing away from the guards. He was quietely snickering, and he took something he had been able to smuggle into the jail out of a secret pocket in his coat.

_This is perfect,_ he thought._ In six months, my Drill Man vill avaken and find me. Und I mean he VILL find me, thanks to this homing device. It will also turn on after six months, to minimize the suspicion that I vill escape. Und ven I do, they'll never know!_

He sighed, looked at the guards, and placed the dormant device back where he had it before

_It vill be a long vait, but I've done it before._

* * *

A/N: That doesn't sound good. Any guesses on what Wily has in mind? Or just want to comment? Please put them in a review. I will write "Roll's Memories" eventually, but it might get done faster if I know people are interested. One more thing: if you want to put Sai Man, Clay Man, or Giga Girl in any of your fanfics, feel free! Please tell me if and when you do. Thanks. \V/


End file.
